Rise of the Emperor
by Versastyles
Summary: AU! full description inside the story.  In a fight for reign over Camelot only one can stand victorious. But the path to victory is not easy as love, scheming and betrayal will always be part of the way to the top.
1. Prologue

**AU:**

**Imagine Camelot as a city like Rome 500 A.D. but still in an environment like Great Britain. There are three major "Temples" sanctioned to the three gods, Bliss, Nihil and Euphoria, which grant their followers magical powers. Therefore a system was established to determine the rightful leader of this city and its lands. Once every decade, ten champions of each temple will fight (with weapons and magic) in the arena to gain the right to be the leader and entitle himself as "Emperor". There are currently two champions who are traded as the possible next "Emperor". Merlin, champion of the goddess Euphoria and Arthur, champion of the god Bliss and son of the current Emperor, Uther. Morgana is a priestess of the deity Nihil and an oracle, but she does not know yet.**

**Magic is not banished; it is worshipped, though only members of the three Temples are allowed to practice it because otherwise people left unobserved could get a magical intoxication and go mad. Therefore all people outside the three Temples who use magic are getting severely punished. **

**Now I know there will be some fundamental OOCs but if you can deal with that read on. Furthermore I leave it as a short prologue-like One-shot and look how well the idea behind it gets received until I finished my other work "A play of Dusk and Dawn". **

Camelot was turned into a madhouse by its people. Ten years had gone by since the last "Great Calling" had ended and Uther Pendragon rose victorious and exclaimed himself "Emperor". Now one week before the 52th fight for the title begins anew the people of this city gather on the streets, celebrate the upcoming entertainment and place bets on their favourite champion. Of course not one day went by without an alcohol induced fight over who will be the next Emperor. There were two major groups this year. One favoured the gallant and brave son of the current Emperor, Arthur. He was an expert in all kinds of weaponry and his magical prowess was regarded as one of the highest in the entire country. Furthermore the last five Emperors all came from the Temple of Bliss, a line of succession Arthur did not want to let end. The other group was all over the magical prodigy Merlin. Since he was a child his powers were vast, close to immeasurable which got him the favour of the goddess Euphoria. He got nurtured by the high priests and priestesses and he was well trained to fulfil his destiny and become the "Invoked One" from the prophecies of the last oracle.

"Things are really getting hectic, Gaius."

Merlin remarked as his gaze surveyed the moving mass of people on the streets below him.

"Yes, they are, Merlin. They expect a lot from you and any other contender for the title of Emperor."

The old man drew a sip from the chilled liquid in his cup and sat himself next to his pupil on the staircase of Euphoria's Temple.

"I do not know how I should feel about all of this. What if I really become Emperor? What if I fail? How are things going to be? Since I was told that I would probably be the "Invoked One" the burden on my shoulders keeps going to get heavier and heavier."

A sigh of distraught left his lips as he waited for a reply of the high priest.

"You know, Merlin, the last oracle died over 400 years ago. At this time the lands were at war and hope was nearly extinct. The only thing which brought light in this dark age were the prophecies of the oracles. Their foretelling promised a time of peace and prosperity and the embodiment of this age was the "Invoked One". But nobody knew who would this promised person will be and when he will arrive. The only description which was given to us was that he would possess immense power and he would once be Emperor. So you see it could be you or anyone else. We do not know for sure. The only thing we could do is guess and hope."

The black haired man took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He turned his head to behold his teacher's solemn, stoic face before he stood up.

"I will go for a walk."

The prodigy stated as he started to move.

"Maybe you should visit a tavern and get some alcohol to disperse your gloomy thoughts."

Gaius held his cup with chilled liquor up into the air to emphasise his suggestion, while flashing a warm smile. Merlin returned the smile, laughing inwardly.

_Maybe he is right and a little bit of dispersion would do me some good._

The sun started to set, painting the buildings and streets in a light orange. Merlin who was still roaming the streets lost in his thoughts found himself in a dead end. Making a whole turn, he took in his surroundings and was amused with himself as his eyes set on the entrance of a tavern.

_Why not?_

He left as he noticed his tipsiness and that the better half of his money was gone. The cold of the night hit him hard and Merlin embraced himself to keep himself warm. As he strolled towards the sleeping quarters of Euphoria's Temple sounds of struggle coming from one of the dark alleys got his attention. He followed the noise and came across a mob of people who had encircled a woman.

"Hey! What are you doing there?"

Merlin's shout startled the bunch of thugs before they started to walk towards him, each with a sickening smile on their faces. The sorcerer produced a ball of light which illuminated the whole ally. First they thugs were dazzled by the light but their eyes soon regained their function. And they did not like what the saw. It was one thing to rob a normal priest but it was another to attack a contender for the "Great Calling". Each contender got a golden bracelet as a mark of their claim. Normally Merlin hid his under his jacket but he forget it as he left the tavern and now this golden piece of metal drove those scum away without him lifting another finger. He made sure that nobody of them was around anymore before Merlin tended to the woman who was still pressing her body to the wall, not letting her eyes wander of from her saviour.

"Are you alright?"

The woman did not respond, so Merlin stepped closer until he was standing in front of her.

"My name is Merlin. What is yours?"

He brought the light ball closer to them so its light illuminated her face, revealing emerald eyes half hidden under the veil of black hair.

"Morgana.", was all she whispered.


	2. nightbreeze

"So your name is Morgana? Well nice to meet you, although I wish it would have been under different circumstances. Did those thugs do any harm to you?"

The slight shimmer that his ball of light produced got reflected by the deep green colour of her eyes. Eyes which captured him like nothing else before. It took Merlin some time until he realised that her lips already started moving, uttering a response.

"…alright. You came before they could do anything. I will thank you for that because I did not have to soil my hands dealing with them. But do not think I could not have handled them by myself if you did not show up. I am a priestess of Nihil after all, so some everyday thieves would not pose a threat to me."

The midnight haired priestess raised her well defined chin to emphasize her statement and her voice did not lack pride either. Merlin on the other hand was kind of dumbstruck by her remark. So he could not help himself but to make a snide retort on his own.

"Oh, really? As it appeared to me you were pressing your body to the wall, clinging to it for dear life. To be honest with you, you looked like you would crumble any moment under the advances of your attackers."

Merlin's smirk was now very prominent on his face but his opposite did not falter one bit under his accusations as she kept her expression stern.

"Obviously you were seeing things, but what should I expect from a drunkard. I am sure that I could smell the stench of alcohol coming from you miles away, as it is hard to miss when you reek like a tavern."

The priest of Euphoria raised his index finger and opened his mouth to voice his response while inhaling a deep breath which made him halt in his action.

"Cannot argue about that."

Merlin dropped his hand and looked down, feeling the heat rising in his body, which could be either be caused by the alcohol or by the fact that he was terribly embarrassed.

"As a contender for the title of Emperor you should definitely show more restraint. It would be a complete humiliation for your temple if you stumble into the arena and getting yourself killed because you were drunk."

Merlin's gaze turned into a frown.

"How do you know that I am competing in the Great Calling. I am pretty sure I did not tell you."

"Your wristband. It is the mark of a contender, is it not?"

"Ooh!"

Morgana was shaking her head while Merlin slapped himself mentally. Somehow it seemed that having her simply standing in front him caused his mind to boycott work.

"If you have nothing more to say to me, I will be on my way. Fare you well, oh saviour of crumbling maidens."

Like that Morgana left the ally, leaving a flabbergasted Merlin and his loyal shining ball behind.

As he reached the sleeping quarters of his temple, the young priest was greeted by the amused and all too familiar chuckle of his old mentor.

"I see you heeded my advice. You look terrible."

"Thank you, Gaius. You do not have by chance a remedy to cure a hangover, do you?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but some things you simply have do experience at least once."

"Thank you, again."

Merlin snarled at his teacher before he made his way to his room. Of course he could have prevented himself from his hangover by simply using magic, but that demanded thinking. So the only thing that prevented him from curing himself was that as soon as he thought about something the image of a pretentious, midnight haired, emerald eyed priestess emerged in his mind and with it his anger and his resolve that the next time he would meet her he would give her a mouthful by which she would hopefully choke upon.

-The temple of Nihil: Inner Sanctum-

The inner sanctum of Nihil's temple was open to the night sky. Four ponds, each in one corner, glistered in light of the moon and ivy was framing the arcs and pillars. In the middle of the sanctum was an onyx monolith. The inscriptions on it were written in silver letters and are only allowed to be read by the high priests and priestess who were serving Nihil. It was kind of blasphemous for Morgana, a simple priestess, to even set foot in here if not the head of her temple had called her out to this place. She slowly strode towards the centre as her white dress fluttered behind her. The cool breeze caressed her face as she came to a halt in front of the monolith. She was fascinated by it. It was like it possessed some kind of magic which entranced her completely. Morgana unconsciously stretched out her hand. The deep black stone was cold to her touch and its surface was smoother than any stone Morgana ever touched.

"You know, my child that even setting your eyes onto this relic is a grave taboo for the likes of you."

The cold male voice tore Morgana out of her reverie. She turned around in horror but relaxed as soon as she realised who the man was and bowed in front of him.

"I am terrible sorry for my improvidence, high priest."

"Think nothing of it. It was the same for me as I set my eyes on it for the first time. Its presence is simply breathtaking. After all it is a reminder of our Goddess."

"Yes it is, but I cannot read what is written on it."

"That is because it is the tongue of the gods of the old days. Only a selected few know about it and even less can understand it."

"Can you understand it?"

Morgana was intrigued by the artistic letters engraved into the black stone and her voice mirrored her feelings.

"I am sorry but I have to disappoint you. Regrettably this old man is not as wise as you think him to be."

"I did not intend to embarrass you, high priest. I am sorry."

"Please do not be and I already told you that you can refer to my given name if we are in private."

"Of course, Kilgharrah."

Morgana bowed her head again, missing the hideous smile on his face.

"So, did you meet him?"

Morgana was surprised by the sudden change of topic but soon remembered why she was even allowed to enter the inner sanctum.

"Yes, I met him, but I do not understand what threat you see in him. He looks pretty normal to me."

"My child, you were not there as he was born. Believe me when I tell you that we have to keep him under our surveillance before something critical happens."

"I believe you, but how does this all require me meeting him? We could spy on him from the shadows. It is not necessary to reveal ourselves to him."

Kilgharrah put a hand on his chin as to show her that he was seriously thinking about it. He soon raised his voice for an answer.

"That would work for any other human being out there but not for him. We need someone to be by his side, to observe him, to guide him like our goddess wishes. Euphoria should not have claimed him. Her teachings will inevitably bring destruction upon us all. To prevent this from happening we need you. You have to do everything in your might to guide him to the right path. If necessary even use your body to make him ours."

Morgana's eyes shot wide open. Earlier she was told to just make contact with the drunkard and now she even had to seduce him.

_Is he really such a threat that Kilgharrah even sees it as a necessity to lure him with my body? _

"Please, do not be shocked, my child. Your sacrifices will be repaid, believe me. Just trust in me, trust in your goddess you so loyally serve."

"I will."

Morgana just whispered those words as she was still struggling to convince herself that the high priest is right.

"It is the will of the goddess, Morgana. Do not disappoint her."

The midnight haired priestess nodded and left the garden of the inner sanctum, ready to fulfil her mission.

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope I get you all interested in my AU and that you guys & ladies will follow me on the journey called "Rise of the Emperor". I always appreciate reviews. The are the fuel of my fanfiction-engine. **

**Cya next chapter, Versastyles. **

P.S.: if you want to know how Kilgharrah looks as a human just google the picture of his voice actor, John Hurt.


	3. a newborn friendship

**A/N:**

**I did not make a disclaimer until now, I think, so here it is:**

**I do not own Merlin or any of their franchise. Furthermore I suck so hard at writing in canon that I can solely produce AU. Yours sincerely, Versastyles. **

Merlin woke up with the worst headache he had since years. The pounding in his head made it impossible to produce a single coherent thought in his mind, so he had to trust his basic instincts. Those were currently demanding him to empty his bladder, so the young priest did not have any other choice but to raise his stiff body and make his way to the toilet. After he was done with his initial need, the raven haired sorcerer wanted nothing more than falling back into his comfy bed and sleep some more. He was right about to pass the last corner as his eyes noticed a suspicious figure sneaking around the temple area. Intrigued by the intruder Merlin decided to follow him and since he knew the temple like it was his own backyard, the warlock had an easy time to anticipate his prey's route and cut it off. He silently waited behind a wall and as he heard how the sound of steps grew louder the priest jumped out of his hideout and tackled the figure along with him to the ground. Since the alcohol was not entirely out of his system, Merlin had to struggle with getting up again, a deed his adversary had obviously less problems with. Therefore Merlin had stretched his hand towards the person's wardrobe and tore him back to the ground. Now seemingly baffled, the figure turned his head towards his surprising assailant and locked blue eyes with blue eyes. Both men were perplexed as recognition on both sides has found their way into their minds.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

Their shout out came simultaneously and they were observing each other as they raised their selves back to their feet. Merlin was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here? You know that this is Euphoria's temple, Bliss's is on the other side of the city."

"Of course I know that, moron. I was just… in the neighbourhood, taking a walk."

Merlin´s head was clear now as he scanned his surrounding. As he was still surveying his perimeter he noticed that there was no sound of any people, which was followed by his conclusion that it had to be pretty early in the morning.

"So you like early morning walks through other people's temples?"

"As you can see, I do."

Proud with his witty retort Arthur was about to leave to not draw any more unwanted attention to him, but his plan failed as soon as he thought of it as a lovely voice called out to him.

"Arthur, I did not thought I would be able to catch up with you but I am happy I did. You left your shirt at my chamber and I …"

As soon as the maiden with the chocolate coloured skin noticed that the blond was not alone it was already too late.

This time around both men shouted the same name at the same time.

"Gwen!"

The brown haired priestess looked sheepishly towards her feet, blushing from embarrassment. And again it was Merlin who spoke first.

"Gwen, are you and the prat an i..i..item?"

His voice was saturated with disbelieve but at the same time he could not deny what his eyes so clearly saw. Arthur moved towards his lover and laid his arm around her, as a gesture of protection before he opened his mouth to voice a response.

"Yes, we are. The only question left is what are you going to do with this knowledge?"

This situation was seemingly awkward for all of them so Merlin let his gaze wander between his greatest adversary and one of his best long term friends before he let out a heavy sigh.

"I will do nothing. It is your business to deal with."

"Thank you."

Gwen shouted those words out of joy. Only Arthur was not satisfied, yet.

"I need you to keep this secret under all circumstances. If my father finds out that I am meeting a priestess of another temple he would probably imprison her for a lifetime. I cannot risk letting this happen. So do I have your oath upon your goddess that you will keep this a secret?"

Gwen gasped at her lover's last sentence, since if someone demands an oath upon ones god or goddess the one swearing it has the right to ask anything from the one demanding it without questioning. So Merlin could even ask from Arthur to forfeit the "Great Calling" and there would be nothing Arthur could do against it. The raven haired sorcerer slowly nodded.

"I swear this oath upon my star, the nightlight Euphoria."

"And what is it you want in return for your oath?"

The priest of Euphoria noticed the troubled look of his fellow priestess and did not want to see here anymore worried than she already is. So he went for the only reasonable thing his mind could conjure.

"I desire nothing from you but your friendship, prat."

A wide satisfied smirk spread across Merlin´s face a he behold the sight of an Arthur Pendragon with his mouth wide agape unable to utter anything close to coherent speech.

"I know it may sound odd to you but that is what I want. You can even use it as an excuse to meet Gwen for all that matters."

It was Gwen you released her self from Arthur's protective arm to embrace the man in front of her, steadily repeating the words "thank you, thank you so much" into his ear. After the chocolate coloured priestess let go of her fellow priest, Arthur seemingly has gathered himself and was now moving towards Merlin. He placed his right hand firmly on Merlin´s left shoulder looking into his eyes with the utmost seriousness and honesty a man could muster.

"And you should have it. Thank you."

The young warlock was slightly taken aback by the pure emotion but regained his composure as fast as he lost it.

"So do you want the catch some breakfast inside the city? I know a nice tavern I have to visit again."

"Sounds good to me. I am already starving."

The blond was about to go as he noticed that his better half was not moving.

"Gwen, are you coming?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in question, awaiting a response.

"I am sorry I cannot. I have to prepare a ritual for the higher priests, but please do not mind me, have fun."

The face of Bliss's priest slightly saddened but brightened in an instant again after Gwen closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Go Arthur, I will await you tonight again."

With a full flushed face, Gwen hastened towards her chambers and both men soon lost sight of her. During the whole ordeal Merlin stood still, observing those two, silently wishing to have something like that too. And as he thought about that, images of a woman with emerald orbs framed by midnight hair flooded his mind and he violently shook his head to get rid of the beautiful but at same time irritating picture of Morgana.

"So where is this tavern you spoke of?"

Merlin snapped out of his reverie and his face bared this typical goofy grin he always showed when thinking of something pleasing.

"Well, the last time I saw it, it was near the market district. So I think we should start looking there."

The raven haired warlock scratched the behind of his head while Arthur's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"You do not even know where exactly it is?"

"I was kind of … impaired as I made my way back, so the exact directions are a bit blurry."

His look was sheepish as he voiced his answer and Arthur let out a sigh.

"Do you know its name?"

"Erm…well… there was a sun, so … maybe… ´Sunshine´?"

The blond facepalmed before his own mind thought of all the taverns he knew with a sun as an emblem.

"The only tavern with a sun near the market district I can think off is ´the rising sun´, so we should go there."

"Good. I will follow you."

As both of them made their way towards their destination another figure unknown towards the two champions left his hideout and headed for the temple of Nihil.

-The temple of Nihil: The silver Gardens-

The silver Gardens were compared to the inner sanctum a public place for all the members of Nihil. The columns which bore the weight of the open canopy are adored with forged leaves of pure silver. The bushes were artistically cut to resemble the previous head priests and priestesses. And in the middle was a silver statue of Nihil herself. In general this place was crowded by a lot of people but when the night arrives it is one of the most deserted places in the whole temple complex. This was the reason why Kilgharrah enjoyed this place so much. Here he got his most needed rest as he marvelled at the beautiful image of his goddess. But his peace was soon interrupted and was it not for himself who has ordered him to find him at this place Kilgharrah most likely would have imprisoned the man for his impertinence.

"High priest?"

Kilgharrah took a deep breath and turned towards the voice.

"Come forth, our goddess's foremost champion, Lancelot."

The dark haired man strode towards his elder, the golden bracelet a visible evidence of his claim to the title of emperor.

"What news do you bring? I hope Arthur does not cause you any trouble?"

"I am sure he does not even think of being spied on but today occurred something which could prove as an obstacle later on. As it seems, Arthur and Merlin have bounded in a friendship."

The old man shot his younger fellow a sharp glance, demanding an answer with a harsh voice.

"How did this happen?"

This was where Lancelot was troubled. He felt it was his duty to report the allegiance of the two favourite champions but not under which circumstances it occurred. Even though he was spying, Lancelot had his honour as a champion and he was sure, if he told Kilgharrah the truth about the actual circumstances, Arthur would not be at his full strength when he faces him in the "Great Calling". It was Lancelot's sole wish to fight the one person who typified all that he wanted to be in an even battle and rise victorious. Therefore he lied.

"They met in a tavern and drank together. One thing led to another."

Kilgharrah grumbled some inaudible words to himself before he directed his voice to Lancelot again.

"Do not pay it to much mind. I have charged my best agent to deal with Merlin and if she succeeds, Arthur would just be a small obstacle. You can go now. I am sure you need to rest and train for the tournament. Let me deal with everything else."

"As you wish."

Lancelot made a deep bow and vanished into the darkened shadows of the pillars.

Kilgharrah set his gaze once again upon the statue, sending a small prayer to Nihil.

**A/N**

**Yeah, it is official. Kilgharrah has a thing for gardens. Do not ask me where this thought came from. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Cya next time, Versastyles. **


	4. once and future happiness

**A/N: **

**First of all, sorry for my late update. I had to study really hard the last month for my final exam and I could not even spare a single day to write anything. Furthermore my studying consumed the better part of my creative juices, so anything I tried would have been far below my average writing ability. So now that my mind is free once more I am happy to say that I will pick up my pace of one chapter per week again. While I am writing "Rise of the Emperor" I am also writing on my continuation of "A play of Dusk and Dawn" called "A dance of Fate and Doom". So please look forward to my stories.**

"Just get over with it."

Morgana sighed as she beheld her appearance in the long mirror of her private chambers. She was dressed in a simple but none the less magnificent dress made of smooth black velvet. It hugged her at the right places and simultaneously incited the imagination. Morgana made a final spin around before she headed to the door, leaving her room behind. After all she had work to do. The priestess just closed the door and turned around as she hit the solid body of a man, his familiar breath touching her skin.

"I heard you are after Merlin, Morgana. How is it going?"

Annoyed, she pushed the man aside and started to walk towards the exit of the temple complex.

"So I get the silent treatment?"

The tall man instantly was beside the sorceress and walked right next to her.

"No I do not give you the silent treatment, even though you would deserve it. And I cannot even imagine where you got this piece of information from. It is not true, so please stop prying."

She snapped at him but the man just showed a confident smile.

"So you are calling the high priest Kilgharrah a liar?"

Morgana froze instantly, not moving even an inch, leaving the other one some steps in front of her since he did not stop as abrupt as she did. So he turned around, seeing how her features stiffened.

"How do you know, Lancelot?"

Her voice was deadpan because she was sure that Kilgharrah never would disclose a name concerning a task.

"I think he had a slip of his tongue, since he told me that he was going to send his best. And you are his best."

Morgana felt a bit happy that she got praised by the high priest but this feeling evaporated the next moment as her opposite opted to talk on.

"So let me ask you again. How is it going?"

"I did not even start yet. And I cannot remember a reason why this would be even a concern of yours."

The champion was seemingly hurt by her words but soon regained his composure.

"Maybe because we are lovers?"

Morgana's face turned into a frown.

"Were lovers. As I can remember you ended things right after receiving that shiny golden thing around your wrist, telling me you need to focus on your sole goal now and that you cannot be distracted by me. And suddenly when I am assigned to a task to lure some other man you think you can come to me and take me back?"

Pure rage and anger were accompanying every word of the young priestess as she recalled the events from about one month ago.

"_Why are we meeting in the Silver Gardens, my love?"_

_Morgana cocked her head, observing the lean and elegant man in front of her. Her man to be exact. Lancelot stepped closer and brushed some loose strands of midnight hair out of Morgana's bewitching face. As he moved to retreat his hand, the young priestess cupped his hand in hers and led it to her cheek where it spread its soothing warmth. Lancelot let out a light and amused chuckle as he caressed her soft white skin with his thumb.  
>"I wanted to tell you something. I got elected by our Goddess to be a champion in the upcoming "Great Calling"."<em>

_He moved his wrist with the golden bracelet in front of Morgana's eyes to show her the evidence of his claim. The priestess's emerald orbs went wide as she beheld the wristband up close. She was surprised and happy at the same time. Morgana knew that Lancelot was the one who deserved this honour the most but he was not under the first nine people who where chosen to fight for the title of Emperor. Each year one member of each temple got chosen to fill in the ranks of the "Trinity of Ten", that is how all of the participants were called. It took ten years for Lancelot to receive his chance but now he got it._

"_I am so happy for you."_

_She pressed her soft lips onto his and he reciprocated with the same fervour, deepening the already intense kiss. As both needed to catch their breaths again a sudden, irritable thought occurred in her mind._

"_But the tourney is in about one and a half months. You do not really have much time to prepare."_

_That was the moment when Lancelot released a heavy sigh, looking with sorrowful eyes into the orbs of the beauty who was standing in front of him. _

"_You are right and that is the second reason I called for you today. I do not have much time and I will need every free minute I can get to reach my ultimate goal, so I cannot afford to be distracted by anything."_

_Morgana's eyes started to get teary as she dreaded his next words. _

"_Not even by you. I am sorry, Morgana."_

"You have to know that leaving you behind to reach my goal was hardest decision I have ever made until now, but I deemed it necessary. I have one chance to proof my self and I will not waste it."

"Fine. You got what you wanted so leave me alone."

Morgana scoffed at him with her emotions at boiling point. The dark haired man scuffed his hair with both hands before he raised his voice again, his tone a mixture of regret and newfound determination.

"I thought that I got what I wanted but it does not feel right without you. So if you can find it in you to forgive me, then please do so. I will not let you go a second time. That I swear."

He tenderly touched her shoulder where it lingered for a couple of breaths time before it got brushed of by Morgana and was followed by a harsh "suit yourself" from her. This time Lancelot did not show any sign of going after her. He was just keeping track on her until she was out of his sight.

The priestess of Nihil was walking the streets aimlessly. Her encounter with her former lover and his words stirred up a pool of hot emotions in her. Something she really did not need now.

_Pull yourself together. You have work to do. Do not get distracted by this overbearing jerk. You are over him. You have shed enough tears._

Completely sunk into her thoughts Morgana did not notice that she already reached the big plaza of Camelot. Not until someone bumped into her did she wake from her reverie. The sound of people chattering and gossiping just now found their way to Morgana's ears and she made a 360° turn to get a better orientation to pinpoint her current location.

_If I am correct the "Rising Sun" should be over there._

She headed down the main way and reached the side-street which led to said tavern.

_Ha, there it is._

Morgana passed the entrance without hesitation and got greeted with dead silence as every patron of the tavern turned towards her. A few heartbeats later everyone returned to whatever they did until Morgana fully entered and the cheerful sound of incomprehensible chatter was filling the room once more.

Right at the far end of the counter a raven haired man gulped heavily and a low voiced "oh my dear goddess" left his lips. Of course the blond priest right next to him did not miss his friend's reaction to the new patron and could not help but getting curious of why his greatest adversary suddenly lost his speech.

"Do you know her? She is quite the beauty, I have to admit."

Arthur made a big gulp from his chilled liquor and patiently waited for an answer.

"I met her the night before I discovered you and you know who. And, how should I put it, she has quite the personality."

Merlin pulled his jug to his lips and took a short sip before his eyes wandered around until they met their object of interest.

Morgana was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room properly surveying her surroundings. It did not take long before Merlin´s and Morgana's gazes met. The embarrassed and lost look which was showing on the raven haired priest's face was raising a satisfied smirk from the enchanting witch. Maybe she could turn this awful assignment into something more fun then first expected. Especially after Lancelot showed up at her door. Morgana defiantly needed something to distract her and by the looks of it her new toy was already hanging at her strings. She stood up and gracefully headed for Merlin, never breaking their eye contact, which utterly impressed her, since the men who were able to do so were rare.

In the meantime Arthur was observing the situation with utmost interest, taking mental notes which he would use later on to tease his adversary. He started to silently chuckle but as soon as Morgana reached them he went silent again, as she greeted Merlin with a lovely voice.

"What coincidence that I meet my saviour in this small tavern. Any other heroic deeds since we last saw us? I am certainly not the only troubled maiden in Camelot who needed a helping hand."

She did not let it come through but Merlin was certain that every word coming out of her mouth was saturated with sarcasm.

_Well, two can play this game._

"My services are only for a selected few and since you are such a charming and special person I could not help myself but to charge to your rescue."

Morgana raised hair eye brows.

"Well, I am feeling flattered that you regard me as someone special. I have to admit that you are very _special_ too."

She emphasised the "special" part with a click of her tongue and was now staring the man in front of her down. Even Arthur could feel the tension of whatever it was built off between them, so he opted for his best choice.

"As it seems you two have a lot of catching up to do. I will see you later, Merlin. Have fun."

The son of the current Emperor tapped the raven haired priest on the shoulder, as a gesture of his support, before he was leaving Merlin staring at him, with his mouth opened to beg the blond to stay, with Morgana behind.

"I think this seat is free now?"

"It appears so."

The midnight haired priestess placed herself on the wooden seat and was now sitting very close to Merlin. Her sweet fragrance was tickling his nose and he needed all this willpower to not take a deep breath of it.

"So, what do you want from me Morgana? If it is more mockery, please go ahead. I can easily turn myself deaf so you can let it all out."

"I would never mock my brave saviour, Merlin. That would be unheard of."

Her amused chuckle provoked the young warlock all the more and he could not help it but to snap.

"I do not know what I did so wrong that you are so angry at me now. If I did wound your pride I am sorry, I did not intend to do so. I just thought that you where in trouble and needed help. Next time I will not move a finger. I promise. So, if you can leave me alone now I would be very grateful."

Merlin was snarling his last words at her, fed up with this situation. Morgana was looking at her fidgeting hands, surprised by her counterpart. Merlin who noticed the change in her demeanour instantly softened his expression before he opted to continue.

"Sorry, I think that was little bit too harsh."

The witch raised her head, so she could lock their gazes.

"I … I am sorry, too. Maybe I overdid it too."

Merlin shot her a questioning look and Morgana let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright. I did go over the top with it. Happy now?"

"Yes."

As Merlin smiled at her, her heart unintentionally skipped a beat. But before she could make anything out of this sudden occurrence, the sound of two mugs clashing with the counter tore her away from it.

"Here."

A big mug filled with chilled liquid was placed in front of her by the man she was assigned to bring to their side.

"Thank you. But, what for?"

"Does a man need a reason to drink with a woman?"

"I guess not."

Both raised their jugs from the counter and clinked them together, before they swallowed the liquor. And both were trying to convince themselves that the alcohol was responsible for the sudden heat they were feeling.

**A/N**

**So that concludes chapter 4. As always I hope you liked it and cya next time.**

**Versastyles**


	5. hidden intentions come to light

**OMG, OMG, OMG, I am so sorry!.. I had big slump in these two months. My motivation was pretty low and everything I came up with was not up to my satisfaction and so my inspiration was floating in never ending dullness. I think this is just a pity excuse but it is sadly the truth. So after a long, long wait please enjoy chapter 5 of "Rise of the Emperor". **

"Are you already going?"

The blond male was looking back to the maiden which was still lying on the bed they just shared.

"I have to. I do not want to have a recurrence of today's morning. We got lucky that Merlin was the one to figure us out, but I think we will not be as fortunate next time, so night time would be the safest choice to leave you. I am sorry, Gwen."

Arthur was wearing a half smile on his face as he gave his reason to the young priestess in front of him. Her chestnut eyes were observing him with loving care as the corners of her mouth raised slightly. A soft "sure" and a small nod was all that could be perceived before the young priest of Bliss left the chambers of Guinevere. Arthur was extremely cautious this time around, surveying his surroundings with utmost care. Therefore it took him a lot longer to leave the grounds of Euphoria´s dominion. As he reached the main plaza of Camelot, Arthur was surprised how many people were still around at this time but he did not pay it any further mind as a commotion nearby piqued his interest since he was clearly discerning the familiar voice of his new friend and old rival Merlin. The young priest hastened his steps and took a quick glimpse around the corner to satisfy his curiosity. What he saw made him cry because he had to suppress the loud laughter to not get noticed by the two people in his sight.

- The rising Sun: Some time after Arthur left -

"So, why did you come to the tavern? I am sure you have a sound reason to be here drinking, right?"

Merlin did not want to let it sound like an interrogation but somehow he could not help him self. Morgana's eyes were wandering aimlessly with the sole purpose of not looking into the cerulean eyes in front of her as she was fidgeting around to buy some time since she could not just tell him bluntly that she was here for him and her mission was to bring him to the side of Nihil. So she went with the truth, sort of.

"I have trouble. With a priest back at the temple. I was kind of escaping from there, and was set to dull the problem with the right amount of booze."

Morgana's embarrassed demeanour made the raven haired man giggle.

"It is hard to imagine you having trouble with the opposite sex."

"Yes, who would have guessed that all my trouble revolve around men."

The midnight haired witch gave Merlin a cheeky smile before she sipped from her drink. They were idle chatting, laughing and every now and then touching the opposite's arm or hand in a short brush while consuming more and more fermented beverages. So night broke upon them and since the keeper of the tavern was already eying them with an evil glare, as those two were the last ones in his bar, they decided to head out into the city streets.

"So where are we going?"

Morgana's breath grazed Merlin´s neck as she was leaning on him and much to the young priest's distress the soft and supple feeling of her velvet covered breast was adding to the rise off temperature in his body. So he tried to distract himself with a conversation with the high and mighty priestess of Nihil.

"The market place seems to be quite busy this time around?"

The woman next to the warlock turned her head and surveyed the people who were walking around the vast plaza and nodded in agreement, before she locked her attention back to Merlin, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You are right it is much too noisy here. Come. Over here."

The midnight haired maiden pushed him into the shadow of a pillar from a building nearby and soon they were unseen to the inattentive eye. Merlin was seemingly flustered and tried hard to contain his reason, while the feeling of the priestess's body and her seductive fragrance were chipping away at it at an exceedingly fast pace.

"Sorry, but that was not what I insinuated back there."

"So you do not want to be alone with me?"

Morgana gave the raven haired man a hurt look but her voice was rather loud so people nearby will probably hear them.

"No. No. No. I like to be with you. We had a nice time back in the tavern. And I would like if we can repeat it."

"And what about now? I made my self a fool and this is all your fault!"

Morgana was fervently jabbing with her finger at Merlin´s torso, but the priest soon seized one hand and after the young witch started to stab him with her other hand, this one got captured too. Therefore an annoyed Morgana was raising her voice in resistance.

"What are you doing? You deserve this. Do not think you can get away wit.. th…"

The priestess's voice was resonating loudly underneath the pillared building and Merlin noticed that some people were turning their attention towards them. Not wanting to cause any commotion since he knew that Gaius's scolding would be terrible, Merlin´s mind went blank and so he did the only thing his slightly intoxicated brain could think of. He covered her mouth with his and thereby shutting her up. Morgana in the meanwhile was shocked as she tasted the soft lips of Euphoria's foremost champion and soon the realisation of what was happening came to her. But before she separated their lips, just for a brief second she forgot about the mission and let her self go. This was, unfortunately for Merlin, just a brief moment where Morgana had a slip in her composure. As soon as she separated their lips the young witch also freed her arms and slapped Merlin square into the face, causing the raven haired warlock to land on his arse rubbing his bright red cheek with his hand, while a furious Morgana was staring down at him.

"Do not get too full of yourself. I was just messing with you there. I will forget what just happened. I am going to take my leave now. Farewell."

Merlin´s only choice was to stay on the cold ground looking after the proud walk of the midnight haired beauty he just kissed. Just now his mind also realised what he had done and his eyes went wide.

"Was I out of my mind to do this? To kiss this pretentious woman?"

-Arthur: At the market place, after the incident-

Morgana was heading straight past the blond priest who was still readying his composure. As the witch was close enough to discern facial features Arthur was kind of surprised as he noticed the hideous smile on her face. He was not sure if she was just happy about punching Merlin or something else but it still intrigued him. Therefore he decided to follow her if it meant that he may find out something more to tease Merlin with, although this was already priceless. Morgana soon turned into an alley but much to Arthur's surprise there was already someone waiting for her. So Arthur hid behind the corner and was just straining his ears to hear what they were talking about. The priest of Bliss perceived a male voice at first.

"It seems like everything is moving according to your plan, if I am not mistaken. Although, were your last words not a bit counterproductive, do you not think so? Or, perhaps, were you thinking about me as you told him off?"

Now it was the familiar female voice Arthur heard back in the tavern which responded.

"I told you before that I am through with you and my mission is no concern of yours. So please leave me and my work alone. I can deal with it myself."

"Do not be so harsh on me. Please, Morgana. I was mistaken to leave you behind but please believe me when I tell you that I am still in love with you."

"There was a time when I would gladly believe what you told me just now, but this time is already over. So please give up."

Although her voice was clear it did not sound as resolute as before.

"I will not. I will not rest before I have captured your heart once more. That I swear."

At this moment Arthur decided to stop his eavesdropping, seemingly shocked with the information he got from it. He needed to sleep and sort out his mind, badly. Although he was the son of the emperor, rules and tradition did not allow him to use the palace's beds while he was still being trained and therefore the blond priest made head towards Bliss's sleeping quarters.


End file.
